Fighting for Our Lives literally
by TrueLoveAlways16
Summary: Nate. Famous rockstar. Caitlyn. Ordinary girl. Just one problem.. she's dying, along with her twin sister, Mitchie. Caitlyn can't help falling for Nate when Connect Three, Nate's band, comes to town. Mitchie even falls for Shane. Can C3 save the girls?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, I know what you all are thinking…'she does NOT need another story that she probably won't update as much!' but, I will. My goal is to finish all of my stories, including this new one, before I even think of starting another one. So, I was watching HawthoRNe the other night and I was like 'wow. What if..' So here is the result of that imagination of mine. Let me know what you think by REVIEWING! **

**P.S. The title kinda sucks, but I'll probably change it once I get the ball rolling. Anyway, thanks for reading! : )**

Fighting for Our Lives.. Literally.

Chapter 1: Hospital

Nate faintly heard a knocking at the door, but chose to ignore it. He rolled over onto his stomach and smiled. He was having an _awesome_ dream. Shane growled as he finally found the key to Nate's apartment. He shoved it into the keyhole and finally opened the door.

"Nathan Grey!" Shane yelled, "You better have your butt out of that bed."

Nate frowned, pretending to be asleep when Shane entered the bedroom.

"Of course you're not out of bed." Shane said sarcastically as he looked at his brother still in his bed.

"Dude, did you forget we're going to visit people in the hospital today?" Shane asked as he pulled the covers off of his younger brother.

Nate mumbled something unintelligible and shoved the covers back over his curly head. Shane frowned and threw the covers off the bed.

"Get dressed. You have ten minutes. You better not fall asleep, Nate. I mean it." Shane said seriously and slammed the bedroom door shut.

Nate groaned as he sat up in bed. Yeah, he forgot about Connect Three visiting the sick kids at the local hospital. Did that make him a bad person? He glanced at the clock and muttered a curse word as he jumped out of bed. Yeah, it pretty much made him a bad person.

"I still can't believe you forgot." Shane laughed.

Nate glared at him, clearly annoyed, "Dude, it's not that funny."

"Dude, you're the one who claims he never forgets anything. It's freaking hilarious." Shane laughed.

Shane continued to laugh until Nate slapped him on the head. Shane rubbed his head as the limo pulled to a stop.

"Not cool, man. Not. Cool." Shane grumbled as he attempted to fix his hair.

Nate just laughed, "Hey. We're here."

"No way." Shane said sarcastically.

Nate glared, "You're so annoying."

"I'm not annoying, you're annoying." Shane argued as they got out of the car.

"Whatever. I'm not the one who-"

"GUYS!"

Nate and Shane stopped to look at their bandmate, Jason.

"Stop arguing and be nice. We're going to visit some terminally ill kids here, okay?" Jason said seriously.

"Fine." The brothers said and put on a smile as they entered the hospital.

"Aw, come on, Caitlyn." Mitchie begged, putting on the puppy dog eyes.

Caitlyn groaned, "For the last time, Mitchie, I don't want to watch _Legally Blonde_!"

Mitchie glared at her, "Then what do you want to do? I mean we're stuck in the hospital. Still."

Caitlyn's eyes softened as she looked at her, "Don't talk like that, okay? We're going to get out of here," then added, "_both_ of us, okay?"

Mitchie smiled softly, "Yeah, yeah. Now, seriously, _Legally Blonde_—"

She was interrupted by the sounds of girls screaming outside their hospital room.

"What the crap?" Caitlyn wondered out loud and slowly got out of her hospital bed.

She made it to their door and opened it slowly. She was surprised to see little girls smiling like they had just been given their life back or something. Caitlyn scoffed; no one could do that for any of the children in this wing of the hospital it seemed.

"What is it?" Mitchie asked from her bed.

"Nothing, Mitch. Let's just get some rest." Caitlyn said and walked back to her bed, letting the door shut.

A few minutes later, Mitchie bit her lip and said, "I bet its Connect Three."

Caitlyn looked up from her magazine with a raised eyebrow, obviously amused, "Connect Three? You mean that band you like?" Caitlyn asked, trying not to laugh.

Mitchie glared at her sister, "Yeah. It could happen!"

Caitlyn scoffed, "Yeah, in like a Disney Channel show or something."

"You don't have to be so 'glass-half-empty' all of the time you know!" Mitchie exclaimed angrily, tightly holding onto her stuffed pig.

Caitlyn glanced at her sister, "Whatever."

Mitchie bit her lip and turned over angrily. Sometimes, Caitlyn just seemed to not give a crap about anything other than their bland four walls of their hospital room.

"Are you going to cry or something?" Caitlyn blurted out.

"I'm going to sleep, Caitlyn." Mitchie said coldly and closed her eyes.

"Fine." Caitlyn snapped.

Mitchie said nothing and tried to fall asleep to the sound of their dialysis machines. Caitlyn sighed as she watched her twin fall asleep. She didn't mean to sound so cynical about the band, considering it was basically the only thing keeping Mitchie holding on. It probably had something to do with their older brother, anyway. Considering that he abandoned them. Although, to be fair, he abandoned them way before they had ever gotten sick. Still, though, he abandoned them. Caitlyn glared at her magazine. Why did he have to leave them? He could've stayed, but no. He had to go and become a rockstar in freakin' Hollywood.

There was a soft tapping on the door, causing Mitchie to wake up.

"Come in." Mitchie said wiping her eyes sleepily as she sat up.

"Hey Mitchie, Caitlyn." Amanda, one of their favorite nurses, said happily, "We've got a surprise for you. Come on in, guys."

And in walked Connect Three, causing Avery and Caitlyn to stare in utter shock.

"I told you it could happen." Mitchie smirked at Caitlyn.

"Whatever. Jason?" Caitlyn asked surprisingly, not knowing that he was in Connect Three.

"Caitlyn? Mitchie?" Jason asked and swallowed nervously, "Why are you two in the hospital?"

Mitchie watched Caitlyn carefully, not knowing how her twin was going to react.

"Oh yeah, that's a normal reaction after abandoning your sisters over three years ago. Way to make small talk." Caitlyn exclaimed angrily and crossed her arms.

Nate and Shane had opened mouths, not knowing what to say. Before Jason could introduce them, however, Avery beat him to it.

"Hi, I'm Mitchie and that's Caitlyn. We're Jason's sisters." Avery said politely.

"If you can even call us that." Caitlyn mumbled.

Mitchie glared at her sister, warning her to be nice.

"I'm Nate and that's my brother Shane. We're friends and band mates with Jason, as you probably know." Nate smiled.

"Whatever. I need some air." Caitlyn grumbled and slowly got out of bed.

Jason stopped her, "Wait, Caitlyn. You never answered my question."

"Like you deserve to know!" Caitlyn snapped.

"Caitlyn!" Mitchie yelled, clearly appalled at her sister's behavior, then said much more calmly, "Our kidney's are failing and we don't have a donor. For either of us."


	2. Chapter 2

Fighting for Our Lives… Literally

Chapter 2

It had been quiet for a while between the brother, his sisters, and his bandmates. No one knew what to say. I mean, really, what do you say to your bandmates sisters who are dying of kidney failure? Exactly. You can't say anything that won't result in you getting your head bashed in from their older brother.

As for Mitchie, she just didn't want to say anything. She usually kept to herself. It was usually Caitlyn who was outspoken (rude, most of the time) and outgoing. Mitchie found herself not being able to look up at the teenage boy band for quite some time.

Caitlyn, on the other hand, was completely content by staring her brother down. She knew she was making him uncomfortable, which is why she didn't stop doing it. She had folded her arms to attempt to make her look more intimidating. It didn't work. She still looked fragile and unhealthy. Caitlyn had noticed that Jason's friends, Nate and Shane was it?, couldn't stop looking sympathetic. It made her want to _scream_, but she didn't.

"Stop with the sympathetic looks!" Caitlyn exclaimed, her arms flying up into the air.

Okay, so, she tried to not scream _as_ loud. The boys jumped at the noise and stared at anything but Caitlyn.

"Cait.." Mitchie said softly.

"No, Mitchie!" Caitlyn exclaimed, although a little softer than she did before, "Stop making excuses for him! He _abandoned _us, okay?"

Mitchie said nothing and pulled her stuffed animal into her arms.

"Caitlyn, Mitchie.. I'm so _sorry._" Jason started, his voice already cracking.

Caitlyn's eyes burned with hot tears, "You're _sorry_? That's all you have to say?"

Jason felt himself start to choke up, "I-"

"Just leave." Caitlyn snapped and turned away from the visitors.

"Cait.." Jason tried.

Caitlyn said nothing; just let her tears finally fall down her face. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep, effectively shutting out her brother.

"You should leave." Mitchie said softly.

Jason looked away from Caitlyn's slumped form to look at his other sister.

"Mitchie, what about Mom and Dad? Aren't they matches?" Jason asked, practically begging.

Mitchie looked away, "They didn't even get tested."

Jason's eyes narrowed angrily, "What?"

Mitchie slid further into her bed, shying away from her brother, "They haven't been here since our birthday."

"Your birthday was over eight months ago!" Jason growled.

Mitchie winced at his loud voice. Nate noticed and tried to get Jason to calm down.

"Jase, how about you and me go get some coffee, alright?" Nate asked, glancing briefly at Mitchie.

Jason breathed heavily and looked at Mitchie. Mitchie looked… _scared_.

"Alright?" Nate pushed, putting a hand on Jason's shoulder.

Jason nodded and let Nate lead him out of the hospital room. Shane stood there awkwardly for a few minutes before sitting down on a chair.

"Hey Shane?"

Shane glanced at Mitchie and smiled softly, "Yeah, Mitchie?"

Mitchie shyly took a book and pen from her nightstand and held them out.

"Can I have your autograph?" She said with a blush.

Shane let out a small laugh and said, "Sure."

He got up and took the book and pen. He saw the title of the book, 'MITCHIE'S SONGS'.

"You write your own songs?" Shane asked with a grin.

Mitchie blushed, "Yeah.. they're probably not any good though."

Shane just smiled and flipped through the pages.

"Wow." Shane exclaimed, making Caitlyn jump in her sleep.

"That bad, huh?" Mitchie asked sadly.

Shane looked at her with his eyes shining, "Mitchie, these songs are _amazing!_"

Mitchie glanced up at him, "You think so?"

Shane nodded, "Definitely. Your songs are so different."

Mitchie blushes, "uhh.. thanks?"

"It's a good thing." Shane said with a laugh.

Shane wrote a message in the book before handing it back to Mitchie.

"Thanks." She said softly, not even opening it.

"You're not going to look at it right away?" Shane asked surprisingly.

"Nope," Mitchie said and put it on her nightstand, "I want to have something to look forward to."

And just like that, Shane couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sadness for Mitchie. This girl was dying and still could have a happy perspective.

Shane opened his mouth to apologize when Mitchie shh'd him.

"It's starting!" She pointed to the TV.

Shane turned around to see opening credits to Legally Blonde and he groaned.

"You like this?" Shane asked with a frown.

Mitchie smirked, "Yes, now pipe down, Mr. Pop Star."

After a few seconds, "I can't believe you just called me that." Shane pouted.

Mitchie laughed, "Well, believe it… popstar."

Shane groaned, causing Mitchie to laugh harder.

"Let's go for a walk." Shane suggested.

Mitchie smiled, "You just don't want to watch Legally Blonde."

Shane shrugged innocently, "It's a beautiful day outside, Mitchie."

Mitchie rolled her eyes, "Okay. Just know that if you kidnap me, Caitlyn will kill you."

Shane just laughed and helped Mitchie get out of bed. She noticed how tall he was and how if he wanted to kiss her then he'd have to bend—Mitchie's eyes widened. Like he would want to kiss a dying girl. As if.

"Mitchie?" Shane's panicked voice interrupted her thoughts, "Something wrong? Need me to get a nurse?"

Mitchie swallowed nervously, "No, Shane. I'm fine."

Shane raised an eyebrow, "You look kind of pale. Maybe we shouldn't—"

Mitchie laughed, "Shane! I'm good, okay? Let's go for that walk."

Shane reluctantly nodded and opened the door for her.

"I'll get a wheelchair." Shane said and ran to get a wheelchair.

Mitchie stood in the hall just smiling and watching him. She hummed to herself until a wheelchair was in front of her.

"Milady." Shane grinned and helped her into the wheelchair.

_Why did I say that? It's so dorky_, Shane thought grumpily.

Mitchie giggled. Shane couldn't help but grin wider.

_He's adorable, _Mitchie thought to herself as he wheeled her down the hallway.

-FFOL…FFOL….FFOL—

Caitlyn sat up as soon as Mitchie and Shane left. She smiled to herself. Mitchie hadn't acted like that since before they both got sick. Caitlyn frowned angrily. Mitchie's stupid boyfriend had dumped her once he found out. Caitlyn punched him in the face.

Caitlyn growled as soon as she saw what was on the TV. She slowly got out of bed. She was reaching for the remote just as the door opened.

"Look, Jason, if you think—" Caitlyn started then stopped herself once she saw who it was.

Nate walked through the door and smiled, "Jason's in the cafeteria calming down. Where's Shane and Mitchie?"

Caitlyn laughed and made her way back to her bed, "Probably making out or something."

Nate looked at her confused and she said, "They went on a walk."

Nate nodded; although it made sense that Shane would hit on Jason's sister.

"What're you watching?" Nate asked.

Caitlyn smiled, "Legally Blonde. Not for long though."

She quickly began changing the channel. Nate just sat there, not knowing what to do or what to say.

"Are you doing it for charity or something?" Caitlyn blurted.

Nate blinked then asked, "Excuse me?"

"Coming to the hospital. You must have a reason for doing it." Caitlyn replied.

Nate shrugged, "We just came to see the kids. Maybe make their day brighter than it usually is."

Caitlyn nodded, eyes still glued to the screen. Her eyes widened in excitement.

"Dude! I freakin' love this movie!" She exclaimed and Nate couldn't help but laugh.

"Me too." He smiled.

They sat there and watched _Juno_. No one said anything. Well, except for when Nate said…

"Jason's really worried about you two, ya know."

And Caitlyn threw a pillow at his head. Hard. That's when Nate learned that it was best not to talk about Jason. When the movie was over, and Jason was still not in the room, Caitlyn didn't know exactly what to say. It was usually Mitchie who got the boy. Not her. Caitlyn knew she had liked Nate the second she had laid eyes on him that very day. Not like it would matter, Caitlyn thought bitterly, all the guys fall for Mitchie. Not for Caitlyn.

"So, are you still in high school?" Nate asked politely.

Caitlyn groaned, "Unfortunately for another year. Mitchie and I are seniors."

Nate nodded in understanding, "Me too. I just don't like studying with Shane. He gets distracted easily."

Caitlyn laughed, "Yeah. Mitchie's the complete opposite."

Nate's eyes sparkled as he said, "Well, opposites do attract, you know."

Caitlyn grinned. He was flirting. With _her_ of all people!

"Well," Caitlyn started but was interrupted by the knocking on the door.

"Come in." She said happily.

The door swung open and Amanda entered the room, "It's lunch time."

Caitlyn frowned and said sarcastically, "Yum."

Nate laughed and took the tray from Amanda, "I got it."

Amanda nearly passed out, "Oh.. okay. Thanks, Nate from Connect Three."

Nate and Caitlyn laughed as Nate said, "You're welcome, Amanda from hospital."

Amanda grinned and waved goodbye to the teenagers before leaving the room.

"She nearly passed out!" Caitlyn exclaimed, laughing.

Nate set the tray of food down on Caitlyn's bed tray.

"I know." He laughed, "It happens."

Caitlyn continued to laugh until she spotted her lunch, "Ugh. That food makes me want to jump off a building."

Nate laughed, "Come on, it can't be that bad."

"Try some, then." Caitlyn said and pointed to the plate.

Nate, never being one to back down from a challenge, smiled and said, "I will."

With that said, he took a huge bite of what was supposed to be gravy. He nearly threw up.

Caitlyn laughed at his facial expression as he managed to swallow it, "Told you so."

Nate took a deep swig of her water and said, "That stuff is disgusting."

"Again, I told you so." Caitlyn said and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Very mature." He laughed and did the same.

"Wanna bust me out so I can get some real food in my stomach?" Caitlyn grinned.

Nate shook his head, "I think not."

Caitlyn grumbled and folded her arms, "And people call you the sensitive one."

Nate just grinned as he attempted to get Caitlyn to eat.


End file.
